


Friends

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Requests [13]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Anyways, Gen, Jared is Friendship Pining for Evan tbh, he just wants to be frens :'), i actually ship kliensen but that wasn't part of the request o o p s, i would have included it tho i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jared is sad (aka Jared post Good For You sadness.)





	Friends

Jared sighed, it just wasn’t fair. Everything Evan had done, and yet he still didn’t see that what he was doing was terrible.

He had to admit, he had written those emails. He had written emails pretending to be a dead kid, and he had done it for Evan and now Evan didn’t even care enough to spare him a glance? That was fucked up.

Jared....Didn’t have many friends. He only had one, really, and that was Evan.

Did Evan even count anymore? They hadn’t talked in weeks, and Evan had brushed him off every time he offered to help with the Connor Project.

This was all just so stupid. Jared wished that he had been....Nicer? To Evan? Perhaps if he had admitted that they truly were friends he wouldn’t have been....Abandoned...Like this.

Jared groaned, clicking around on his laptop before finally just slamming it closed. Everything seemed pretty pointless. It was his senior year in high school, he would be graduating with honors, and he had already gotten into two nice colleges which he now only had to choose between. From the outside, his life looked as if it were looking up. On the inside, however, Jared had never felt more alone.

Alone in the world, alone at school, alone at home. He hated to admit that Evan had been part of his very small support system, but he had. And no, he hadn’t only talked to Evan for his stupid car endurance. He had talked to him because out of all the kids at school, at least Evan felt no ill will towards him. 

_Fuck,_ Jared thought, _there’s no way this is ever going to get better, is there?_


End file.
